youtubecelebsfandomcom-20200215-history
Alex Day
Alex Day (born April 8, 1989) is a musician, Youtuber, and the man credited with creating the music genre known as Trock. He has performed and recorded as a solo artist and as a member of the groups Chartjackers, Youstage, Chameleon Circuit, and Sons Of Admirals. He appears regularly on his popular YouTube channel Nerimon and has appeared on several other YouTube channels and BBC television shows. Day is known for his comedy as well as his music. Music career Chameleon Circuit and the Birth of Trock Standing in the doorway of a TARDISDay is the founder and frontman of the band Chameleon Circuit. Other band members include Charlie McDonnell, Liam Dryden, and Chris "Ginger Chris" Beattie. The band's music is inspired by the sci-fi television series Doctor Who. Chameleon Circuit's self-titled album was released on 1 June 2009 by DFTBA Records. Although Chameleon Circuit was not the first band to perform Doctor Who-inspired music as popular Trock band TARDIR were the first band to perform Doctor Who-inspired music , and it was YouTube user johncox88 who coined the term that now describes the genre: Trock or "Time Lord Rock". John said he wanted a term which would be comparable to WRock or Wizard Rock, which is used to describe Harry Potter-inspired music. After attributing the invention of Trock to Day's YouTube alias "Nerimon", a reviewer in Wired News described its rapidly growing popularity: Following the community model of Wrock, Time Lord Rock invites interested Who heads of all skill levels to form bands and write songs celebrating the various characters, elements and incarnations of the Doctor Who series. The project seems to be off to a good start, with some 28 video responses and nearly a thousand comments attached to the initial Trock announcement video in just under a week. ... With band names like The Medusa Cascade, Heart of the TARDIS, and Quantum Locked, Trock is poised to become a referential feeding frenzy for musically inclined hardcore fans and a fun diversion for neophytes. I’d also be remiss if I didn’t namedrop Nerimon’s own project, the aptly named Chameleon Circuit, whose tracks "Blink" and "An Awful Lot of Running" are at the vanguard of the movement. Another reviewer panned Trock music in general, but expressed a somewhat better opinion of Chameleon Circuit: A few artists producing trock have a bit of musical flair in their hip pocket, making for decent tunes. For example, Chameleon Circuit, a band led by Who fan Alex Day, puts out titles that could pass for chart-toppers — if they weren’t excessively nerdy in the subject matter department. Discussing the Trock music scene, one reviewer said: "This phenomenon is so huge, so world-changing, that it has its own internet forum." One weblog lists more than sixty bands involved in the Trock movement. Trock was mentioned in the letters section of issue 401 of Doctor Who Magazine. "Trock On!", a compilation of Trock music including performances by Chameleon Circuit and seventeen other groups, was released in August 2009. Sons of Admirals On June 14, 2010, Day announced that he had joined with Charlie McDonnell, Tom Milsom, and Eddplant to form Sons Of Admirals. The group's first release, "Here Comes My Baby", was written and recorded by Cat Stevens in 1967 and is viewable on YouTube. "Sons Of Admirals isn’t really a band in the traditional sense," McDonnell said, "and this definitely doesn’t mean that any of us are going to be giving up on our solo music, or Chameleon Circuit. Far from it actually, if all goes to plan, we’re hoping to learn each others songs and tour with both SOA and solo material." Solo Projects Day released his first solo album, Parrot Stories, in 2009, and an EP, 117% Complete, in 2010. His second solo album, The World Is Mine (I Don't Know Anything) was released on June 28, 2010. The album was made available for online purchase on June 9, 2010, and a single from the album, The Time of Your Life, was released on May 17, 2010. In addition to writing and singing, Day plays guitar, ukulele, keyboard, drums, and some bass. Discography Live performance At Gizzi's Coffee, New York, with Eddplant edit Producer discography